


BD (Big Deamenor)

by hunniesfw



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Car Sex, College, Dirty Talk, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming, Smut, Swearing, Thigh sex, baekhyun is a history student, chanyeol is a PE professor, professor and student, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25832947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunniesfw/pseuds/hunniesfw
Summary: 'I will not be tolerating tardiness. Do not come into my class if you'll just be-'Baekhyun hurriedly came inside the classroom, slamming the door open.'I'm sorry I'm late sir-'The clumsy student never expected his new PE teacher to look 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 good and 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 strict.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 6
Kudos: 266





	BD (Big Deamenor)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a professor x student smut. Do not continue if you are uncomfortable with that.

Baekhyun is in his second year of majoring in history. He’s already stressed enough that he has five classes during Mondays which is his most hated day of the week. For some fucked up reasons he accidentally signed up for a PE program.

He was tired that day, after having a meeting with the dean all day along with other scholar students. Baekhyun doesn’t know why he thought it was a good idea to choose his classes when his stomach is empty and his brain is pulsing with ache.

Baekhyun always wakes up late during Mondays for some reason so he put most of his minor subjects on that day, avoiding the instance that he’ll be late for his major classes- something he doesn’t want.

The student is annoyed; he has a goddamn physical education subject. He doesn’t need to do push ups on a Monday.

Well, that is what he thought until he saw his instructor, probably more than fifty years old.

Truthfully, the small boy appreciates Physical Education classes. It’s kind of like a break from stress given by his major classes however if your teacher is an old man who makes you watch workout videos all throughout the class, it breaks its purpose.

Although he sleeps throughout the class, he can’t help but think that it’s a waste of his time. He didn’t sign up for a class that makes him watch youtube videos which he can do during his free time.

Baekhyun is truly a hypocrite. He’s the clumsiest person to ever walk on earth, always dropping things and forgetting the time- something that he doesn’t need when he is simultaneously asking for a proper PE class.

‘Baekhyun, I’m signing up for your PE class! What time is it again?’ Jongin said, putting down his food tray on the table and then sitting down in front of the tired college student.

‘Are you on scholarship?’ Baekhyun asked, not looking up from his food- focused on eating all of it because he can’t, for the love of god, finish one proper meal.

‘No.’ The taller guy said, frowning.

‘Then do not waste your money, you dumbhead. All we do in there is watch videos of healthy people working out and write essays on why a person should stay healthy. It isn’t for you. It isn’t for anyone.’ Baekhyun said and continued eating his food.

‘You’re the dumbhead!’ The younger one retorted back making Baekhyun look up from his food. ‘I know that your PE class sucks, you complained about it too many times. But I saw the new PE teacher this morning and let me tell you one thing- he’s gonna work the hell out of us.’ Jongin said excitedly, making Baekhyun frown.

‘New PE teacher? Since when?’

‘Oh come on, you didn’t know? Mr. Han quit last Friday, said he has personal business to run and that stuff. Good thing they found a replacement. A good one at that.’ The lean student said, opening the plastic container of his mashed potatoes.

‘When did you see him? And what do you mean he’s gonna work the hell out of us?’ Baekhyun asked, a bit nervous now because of the sudden change.

‘Near the faculty this morning. Ms. Yun is already all over him- that woman really… And I said that cause, he’s buff. Absolutely. And he doesn’t look like he’s gonna make us watch workout videos all day.’ Jongin said and Baekhyun took a breath.

‘When will he start?’

‘Next Monday, of course.’

\-----

Baekhyun is full. It was a curse to join Minseok and Xiumin during lunch. Those two are like his parents because of how strict they are. They didn’t let Baekhyun stand up and used their ages to make sure the second year students follow what they say.

They made Baekhyun eat up all of his food, even buying him a dessert cup as a reward, like a goddamn kid.

But because of that, the history major student forgot about the time. He didn’t notice people slowly dispersing because the two in front of him didn’t have classes after lunch.

Unlike him.

Baekhyun ran through hallways of the school, getting weird looks from the people he passed by but he didn't care. He’s ten minutes late and it will leave such a bad impression on the new teacher.

The student didn’t even take his time to breathe and just burst inside the classroom, interrupting the

‘I will not be tolerating tardiness. Do not come into my class if you’ll just be-‘

‘I’m sorry I’m late sir-‘

The whole room turned quiet, everyone watching the two in front. Baekhyun is panting, sweating because of how fast he ran and what he doesn’t need is his breath to be taken away but it seems like life has other plans.

He looked up and saw the new PE teacher, wearing all green tracksuit. His legs are long and his thighs muscular as it outlines on the pants. Baekhyun couldn't tell if he has yummy six-pack abs but he probably does. His biceps look suffocated because they’re so big and defined and Baekhyun wonders how they’ll feel under his touch.

However, when he reached the man’s face, he was greeted by a glare, two furrowed eyebrows and dark eyes scanning him, full lips on a small pout. The man crossed his arms over his chest and Baekhyun immediately fidgeted.

‘As I was saying, I hate late students. Either submissions or attendance, I do not care what you are doing. Do things on time.’ Chanyeol said.

‘What’s your name?’ The PE teacher turned to Baekhyun who is now red because he is still standing in front, all eyes on him, including the hot man in green tracksuit.

‘B-Byun Baekhyun, sir…’

‘Unlike Mr. Byun in here who just came in without even a greeting knowing all too well that he is eleven minutes late.’ Chanyeol said. His eyes are roaming the student’s appearance, making sure he remembers what he looks like.

‘How was your lunch, Mr. Byun? Good?’ The PE teacher asked and all Baekhyun could give was a shaky nod as he felt warm under the man’s gaze.

‘Great. I’ll let this pass since it’s your first day meeting me. Take your seat.’ Chanyeol said and the student scampered to take his seat beside Jongin who was stifling a giggle.

Baekhyun glared at him and turned his focus to the front, turning bashful when he saw that the teacher’s eyes were still on him. He turned his attention to what was written on the board instead.

/Mr. Park Chanyeol/

It suits him.

\-----

‘Next meeting, we will be in the gym. You won’t be watching any videos- we’ll be the one working out. I suggest bringing an extra shirt and pants that you’re comfortable exercising in. And don’t worry, I will go easy on you guys. The hard ones are for later. See you all next time.’ Chanyeol waved and the people started disappearing one by one. 

Baekhyun was about to be like the others when he heard his name being called. The tips of his ears turned red when he realized that Chanyeol called him.

‘Mr. Park?’ He said, voice shaky as he turned to the man, walking over to his desk.

‘I just wanna ask what your reason was for being late.’ The professor said, sitting down on his desk as Baekhyun stepped from side to side, holding his arm.

‘I-I didn’t notice the time, sir… I’m a slow eater so I didn’t k-know that an hour had already passed…’ Baekhyun reasoned out and the professor hummed.

‘Are you all right?’ Chanyeol asked and the student’s eyebrows raised.

‘Uhm… yes. W-Why do you ask?’ Baekhyun stuttered out, noticing that the man’s eyes never left his face. All of the students have already flooded out of the room, happy that the last class for the day is over. Jongin probably didn’t wait up for him even though they live in the same dorm.

‘Earlier, I called you out in front of everyone. I became a student too and I know that no one likes being embarrassed in front of the class or being called out like what I did. I just wanted to set an example so that no one will ever do it again.’ Chanyeol said, standing up from the desk and towered over the petite student, making Baekhyun feel a lot smaller than he already is.

‘I hate being late in anything. I’m just asking whether you are alright or did I hurt you in some ways I don’t know of? If yes, then I apologize.’ The new teacher said and Baekhyun shook his head immediately, not believing his ears.

‘S-Sir! You don’t have to- I get it. I was late and it was my fault. Y-You don’t have to apologize for calling me out in front of everyone when I interrupted you like what I did.’ Baekhyun said and the professor nodded.

‘That’s settled then. I hope it doesn’t happen again. I will give you certain deductions on punctuality if it does. Have a good day, Mr. Byun.’ Chanyeol said and the student nodded, almost running out of the classroom after.

He definitely didn’t notice the pair of eyes that followed him out of the door.

\-----

‘You have the hots for him, don’t you?’ Jongin wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at Baekhyun who whined and pushed his tall friend.

They’re on their way to PE class now and Baekhyun changed into his shirt and leggings cause Mr. Park told them to change before going to the gym.

‘I don’t! What are you even saying?’ Baekhyun said and his friend rolled his eyes.

‘Come on, be honest. You weren’t even listening to whatever he was saying last time. You were just ogling him from beside me. I mean, what’s not to like? Tall and beefy, completely your type.’ Jongin said and Baekhyun whined even louder, covering his ears.

Truthfully, Jongin isn’t telling a lie. Baekhyun isn’t blind and deaf, he could see and hear what his friend’s point is. Mr. Park is hot, tall and muscular. He’s so handsome to the point that there were new students trying to sign up for his class. And when he called Baekhyun at the end of the class just to ask him about what happened, it just made him hotter in the student’s opinion.

Mr. Park doesn’t look old, maybe he’s in his late 20’s, like 28 or 29 but no more than that. He’s an eye candy, everyone looks at him wherever he goes, standing out from the crowd.

Baekhyun isn’t far from everyone, if anything- he’s doing more than just ogle.

But of course, no one had to know that he has hots for his PE teacher.

They reached the gym two minutes before the time and took a seat on the floor, waiting for their teacher to arrive.

Mr. Park is right on time and Baekhyun felt his stomach churning when he saw the man.

The tall professor is wearing a sleeveless shirt, showing off his beefy biceps. Gray sweatpants clad his lower body and a pair of basketball shoes are on his feet. Baekhyun’s mouth is watering.

‘I’ll say your names, say present if you are called.’ Chanyeol said and started calling out names that are written on the paper.

After doing the attendance, they were all instructed to stand up. Baekhyun stood up too but he wobbled and grabbed onto Jongin when he felt lightheaded, blood rushing to his head.

‘Today, I already told you, we aren’t going hard. We’ll simply do warm up exercises and one set of a very necessary workout. We all know that being a college student deduced you to a very unhealthy person. You need more exercise than just running in between classes and getting your papers printed. I taught you the importance of exercising, we just need to do it now.’ Chanyeol said and got them all to line up.

They were divided into five rows and Chanyeol told them to run back and forth the gym, blowing his whistle to tell them to run faster.

Baekhyun is panting, really hard. There isn’t enough air for him to breathe in but he can’t stop running or else he’ll be late to the bunch. After running for almost a minute, Chanyeol told them to stop. 

Most of them are tired but not like Baekhyun. Baekhyun is too unhealthy for this stuff.

‘See? It’s just a minute run and you all are almost on the floor. No rest, one minute jumping jacks. Go.’ Chanyeol said and they started doing what he said.

The professor is walking around, eyeing each of the students to see if they’re doing good.

‘Mr. Byun, raise your arms more.’ Chanyeol walked closer and stopped in front of the student, who followed what he was being told to do, a blush spreading on his cheeks when the man walked away.

They did more warm up exercises and Baekhyun doesn’t know if he can do more. He’s feeling lightheaded and his heart feels like it’s tired from beating so fast. They’re not even on the workout yet.

‘Right, for the first exercise- we’re gonna do an inchworm push up. When you hear the whistle, then it’s time to stop. You stand in front of the mat, go down and use your upper body to reach the other end, after that- you do a push up.’ Chanyeol said, simultaneously doing what was coming out of his mouth.

‘Is it clear?’ Chanyeol asked and no one replied, making the professor sigh. ‘It’s not that hard, just try it. If you can’t do it anymore, raise your hand.’ Chanyeol said and did the workout again, giving everyone a sight of his flexing muscles. 

Baekhyun doesn’t want to workout anymore. He just wants to go over to his professor and touch that lovely biceps all day. 

Chanyeol blew his whistle and everyone started doing it. 

After doing inchworm push ups, Baekhyun walked over to Chanyeol because he really can’t take it anymore. He feels like he’s gonna faint anytime soon if he doesn’t stop.

‘You look like you’re gonna pass out.’ Chanyeol commented on the pale student. Baekhyun could only give a distorted grin and sat down on the floor. 

‘Didn’t you eat? You look so pale.’ The professor asked, looking at his timer to see that the other students have a minute more to go. ‘I-I didn’t want to be late.’ Baekhyun said and the professor could only shake his head. 

‘Next time, I will not accept you here if you didn’t eat lunch. You won’t be able to handle the next workouts.’ Chanyeol said. ‘You aren’t gonna be my responsibility then. Go drink water.’ The older man added. 

Baekhyun looked around and saw no water fountains where he could drink from. 

‘What? Don’t tell me you didn’t bring a water bottle?’ Chanyeol asked and Baekhyun grinned sheepishly. The professor sighed and pointed at the unopened water bottle beside the student.

‘Drink all of it. If you can’t take it anymore, tell me and I’ll bring you to the infirmary.’ Chanyeol said and blew his whistle, effectively stopping the students from the exercise. 

Baekhyun opened the water bottle and drank from it, almost choking on the water when he saw Jongin smugly smirking at him, wiggling his eyebrows. 

\-----

‘Next week, I am requiring you guys to focus on a part of your body that you want to work out. For example, you want to work on your arms. You will be doing four exercises in front of me that focus on your arms such as push ups, arm circles… Another example is if you want to work on your stomach, you’ll perform four exercises that focus on your stomach.’ Chanyeol said and immediately the students are in distress, not wanting to exercise by themselves in front of their professor.

‘This is a minor subject and truthfully, this should be in a portfolio that will be passed for your midterms. But I do not want your job to pile up because you guys have majors that you will take exams on. If we do this as early as possible, you guys are free from my subject for the midterms. Bring extra clothes and water for the next meeting.’ Chanyeol said and dismissed the class.

Baekhyun can’t help but think of what will happen next monday. 

Jongin walked over to him, the knowing smile still plastered on his face. 

‘Shut up, Jongin. Whatever you have to say, I don’t need to hear it.’ Baekhyun said but there’s also a smile on his face. 

‘Be a little more subtle, won’t you Baekhyun? And be careful, if not, word will get out that a twenty-year old student kept undressing his prof with his eyes.’ Jongin said and Baekhyun pushed him again, grumbling under his breath when his hand came in contact with his friend’s sweaty body.

‘I’ll go rinse this off and get change.’ Jongin said and waved at Baekhyun who only nodded. 

‘Are you fine now?’ A deep voice suddenly spoke behind Baekhyun, startling the student. He suddenly realized that maybe Chanyeol heard what Jongin said- the thought alone sent redness to spread on Baekhyun’s face.

‘I’m okay now, sir… Thank you.’ 

‘Don’t forget your own water bottle next time. Anyway, do you have an exercise in mind for the next meeting? With my observation, I assume that you can’t do high intensity workouts.’ Chanyeol said and Baekhyun bit his lip, feeling hot under the man’s intent gaze. 

How is Baekhyun not supposed to feel his stomach turning and his body getting warm when a hot man, almost double his size, a thin layer of sweat covering his skin and his musky cologne inviting Baekhyun to just feel him up?

‘I-I will probably focus on my thighs, sir. Squats and all that stuff… They aren’t as intense as the others.’ Baekhyun said and only received a nod.

The student felt a little awkward at the sudden quietness and bid him goodbye, telling his teacher that he still needs to change. Chanyeol nodded and followed Baekhyun with his eyes, arms coming up to cross themselves in front of his chest.

‘Thighs huh…’ 

  
  


\-----

They started the four exercises Chanyeol required them to do but because of time constraint, Baekhyun wasn’t able to do what he was supposed to do last Monday. But since half of the class is now done with theirs, he’s sure that he’ll be called today. 

‘A-Are you seeing what I’m seeing?’ Baekhyun stuttered and nudged Jongin who only nodded. 

The student blinked and tried to rub at his eyes as he stared at his PE teacher. Mr. Park is smoking hot today.

It isn’t like he isn’t hot everyday, he is- but today… it’s just too much.

Baekhyun has never seen Chanyeol wear… something like this. They’ve had four meetings in total and Chanyeol is always wearing a tracksuit or sleeveless shirt and pants… But today, he’s wearing a black suit jacket that matches his slacks, a white satin button down that is unbuttoned dangerously low and matching polished shoes. His watch and rings took Baekhyun’s attention but it immediately went back to the teacher’s face.

The student gulped… Is he supposed to perform exercise in front of /this/ sizzling hot man?

‘Good afternoon. Forgive me for the… too formal for PE class outfit, I have somewhere to be after class and I cannot be bothered to go home and change. Besides, I’ll just be watching you so I don’t need to wear my previous outfits. Shall we start?’ He said, not even looking up from his laptop. 

‘I’ll start from the bottom of the list this time. Mr. Zhang, please come to the front.’ Chanyeol said and Baekhyun watched as his classmate stood up and told the professor that he’ll be doing exercises related to his arms. 

Baekhyun’s mind blanked out, his vision is just focused on one person and that is his professor. Chanyeol always looks good, there’s no denying that, but he looks tempting and so… dominant this time. 

It’s such a good thing that the teacher isn’t looking at Baekhyun’s way or else he’ll be so suspicious as to why his student is looking at him like he’s a dessert. 

‘Baekhyun!’ Jongin said and pushed Baekhyun, snapping him out of his thoughts. 

‘W-What?’

‘Penny for your thoughts, Mr. Byun? We’ve been calling your attention for the past minute.’ Chanyeol smirked at Baekhyun who turned red and stood up.

‘I-Is it my turn?’ He asked himself and got a snicker from the professor who leaned back on his seat. 

‘The dean is asking for you. You have to be in his office right away.’ Chanyeol said and Baekhyun blinked again. 

Oh.

Are they gonna have a meeting today? Why wasn’t Baekhyun informed? It’s such a bad timing considering he’s ready to exercise in front of Mr. Park. 

‘A-Ah but I’ll be called soon, Mr. Park…’ Baekhyun scratched the back of his head. The man shrugged, as if saying that there’s nothing he could do about it and it made Baekhyun nervous cause what if he isn’t allowed to do it anymore? He’ll probably fail PE class- a bit embarrassing to say really.

‘You can go to my office right after the dean dismissed you. If you aren’t there after four-thirty, you’ll have to do it next monday.’ Chanyeol said and Baekhyun only nodded before slipping out of the classroom. 

The dean is such a slow talker and keeps saying the same thing over and over again so it will definitely be a long meeting.

Baekhyun is disappointed for some reason.

\-----

The student got a bit of questioning and scolding from the dean, saying that one of his teachers on his major subjects complained about him daydreaming in the class. He couldn’t help it but he promised to not do it again. The dean let him slip this time but he knows that next time, he wouldn’t be able to.

It’s just 4:10 but the school is almost empty because of students rushing out once the clock for their last subject ends which is usually at 3:45. Baekhyun reached Mr. Park’s office, which is located on the east side of the university, three doors away from the old library. 

He gingerly knocked on the door, heart pounding because it’s nerve wracking to perform exercise in front of his strict PE teacher. 

‘Come in.’ He heard a deep voice inside the room and he pushed open the door, poking his head inside. 

‘M-Mr. Park?’ Baekhyun’s voice came out tiny and he cursed himself for it.

‘Mr. Byun. Come in.’ The professor said and the student entered his office, closing the door behind and fidgeted on his spot. The tall man stood up from his swivel chair, fixing the suit jacket before positioning the chair in front of his desk so it’s facing Baekhyun.

He sat down on it and decided to lean back and spread his legs, arms crossed over his chest.

‘What are your focus for your exercises, Mr. Byun?’ Chanyeol asked, a hint in his voice that Baekhyun could not quite put a finger on. 

‘M-My legs and thighs, sir.’ Baekhyun stuttered over his words and the man gave a single nod. ‘There’s a mat behind you, grab it and put it on the floor so you could start.’ The older man said.

Baekhyun grabbed the yoga mat that was behind him and laid it down on the floor of Mr. Park’s office, gulping because he knew the man was looking at him. 

‘What are your four exercises?’ Chanyeol asked, grabbing a pen and paper from his desk. 

‘Uhm… Wide squats, lunges, fire hydrants and thigh flys.’ Baekhyun listed out the exercises he looked up online that are suitable for working out his thighs and legs.

‘Nice choice. So I am guessing you’ll start with wide squats.’ Chanyeol said and the student nodded. 

Baekhyun placed himself on the yoga mat, facing his professor and put his feet far away from each other before pushing his upper body down, doing a squat.

He did it twice before he was stopped by the professor. ‘Face your sides so I can see your stance.’ Chanyeol said and Baekhyun did as he was told, trying to ignore the fact that Chanyeol’s eyes are burning holes in his body.

Baekhyun started doing the squats again until he felt a nudge on his foot. He looked down to see polished shoes nudging on his feet. ‘Put your feet farther away. It’s called wide squats for a reason.’ Chanyeol said, voice unwavering as he watched Baekhyun do it again.

As the younger man did a squat, Chanyeol’s attention kept drifting to his lower body, something his eyes shouldn’t be wandering on.

‘Your posture, Mr. Byun… Keep your back straight, don’t hunch over.’ Chanyeol said and Baekhyun nodded. 

After a few more counts, Baekhyun was done with his squats and Chanyeol wrote something on his paper before urging the student to continue,

Baekhyun did lunges next and he still faced his sides this time, giving the older man a perfect view of those curvy and meaty thighs flexing underneath the tight leggings that Baekhyun is wearing. The plump curve of his ass is very visible to the man too but still he ignored it.

After Baekhyun was done with lunges, he decided to do fire hydrants first. His thigh muscles are burning but if he gives up now, he’s sure that he’ll get such a low grade for this. He got on all fours in the yoga mat, still facing his side. 

With a deep breath, he started to lift his leg up to the front and then give it a soft kick towards the side. He’s doing his right leg and he saw something move on the corner of his eye. 

Suddenly, he felt a warm big hand on his lower back, dangerously close to the curve of his bottom. Baekhyun’s eyes widened when Chanyeol put a slight pressure on it.

‘Dip your lower back more and lift your leg higher.’ Chanyeol said and Baekhyun doesn’t want to think about how Chanyeol’s voice seemed to go down a few octaves. 

He didn’t want the warm touch to disappear so fast but it did and he’s disappointed, however he continued to do the exercise, wincing a little at the burn on his leg and thigh.

Baekhyun did the same thing on his other leg, feeling all hot under his hot professor’s gaze. After the fire hydrants, he’s now gonna do the thigh flys.

‘W-Which way should I face, sir?’ Baekhyun asked and he was so sure that he saw a little smirk grow on Chanyeol’s full lips.

‘Wherever you are comfortable, Mr. Byun.’ Chanyeol said and Baekhyun doesn’t know why he thought it was a good idea. He laid down on the floor, back flat against it and his hands on both sides of his hips. He raised both of his legs and spread them out as far as he could before closing them and putting them down again.

The blank look on Chanyeol’s face changed into something Baekhyun couldn’t tell.

He heard a clear of the throat before Chanyeol was once again moving closer to him. 

‘Raise your legs more, Mr. Byun. And spread them wider.’ Chanyeol said and Baekhyun did as he was told. But this time, the professor held his legs open by putting a warm hand on his leg. 

‘You have to hold them for a few seconds before closing them again.’ The PE teacher said and he’s all too calm about this despite that Baekhyun is sweating like crazy right now, head filled with the man’s musky cologne and satisfying looks as well as the little touch that drives him crazy.

Chanyeol moved away before something inside of Baekhyun changed and the student did the exercise again and again, only looking up on the ceiling and missing the way Chanyeol’s eyes lingered on his thighs and bottom.

After it was done, Chanyeol wrote something on his paper and stood up. Baekhyun did the same and cleared his throat. 

‘You should get change into your extra shirt and pants, Mr. Byun.’ Chanyeol said and Baekhyun nodded. 

Suddenly, Baekhyun realized that he left his things inside the gym.

‘I left them… in the g-gym.’ Baekhyun said and Chanyeol looked at him. 

‘Are you serious? The guard locked it when I left and I don’t have a spare key for it yet.’ Chanyeol said and Baekhyun started to bite his nails, a bad habit he does when he’s about to panic. 

‘I-I… I have spare clothes in my car. If you want you can change into those for the meantime.’ Chanyeol said and Baekhyun blushed at the thought of it. Does this mean he’ll wear Chanyeol’s clothes.

‘Follow me.’ Chanyeol said and they exited the office, the professor locking it behind him.

They silently walked to the parking lot of the university, Baekhyun’s eyes widening a little at the expensive looking car of the man. It isn’t something that a teacher would normally drive but the student wasn’t there to judge.

Chanyeol opened the passenger door and opened his body bag, pulling out a plain white shirt and some pants that he doesn’t know if it will fit the smaller one’s frame. 

‘Here. Are you alright changing inside the car? The windows are heavily tinted… I’ll drive you home since you forgot your bag inside and your wallet is probably in there too.’ Chanyeol spoke quickly and Baekhyun could only nod.

It feels weird, sitting in the back of his professor’s expensive car and removing his shirt as if the man isn’t outside, his back facing the car.

The car isn’t somewhere you change clothes in. It isn’t designed for that. That is why he has trouble removing his clothes at the back because it isn’t too spacious for his arms to move in. 

He took off his shirt and replaced it quickly with the plain white ones that Chanyeol gave to him. Baekhyun doesn’t know where his mind flew and decided to take off his leggings while his shoes are still on. 

Baekhyun got lazy and decided to pull his leggings off despite the resistance of his shoes and it sent the shoe flying, hitting the window of the car loudly.

The student turned red because the window could have been broken but he’s sure Chanyeol heard the loud thump.

Before he could even pull off the other leg of the leggings, the door opened and a worried looking Chanyeol came into view.

‘Baekhyun are you oka-’

‘S-Sir…’

Chanyeol’s eyes almost rolled out of its sockets when he saw milky white skin on display, soft flesh tempting him to get inside the car and feel it up.

‘I-My shoe… Hit your window… I’m sorry.’ Baekhyun stuttered out, eyes never leaving the man outside the car who he knows is intently looking at him.

That’s it? Baekhyun wouldn’t get mad at him? Scream at him and call him a pervert? Baekhyun doesn’t even blink.

‘I-It’s fine… Are you alright?’ Chanyeol asked, nervousness eating him up on the edges. His grip is tight on the car door’s handle, as if he is trying to hold himself back from just jumping inside the car. 

‘I’m okay… W-Would you like to come inside?’

‘What?’ Chanyeol’s heart stopped beating and he looked at Baekhyun’s face for some sort of emotion that would testify that he said the wrong thing but Baekhyun remained emotionless.

‘Cause you’re outside… and the door is open- people might see me naked.’ Baekhyun said and there isn’t even one stutter in his voice that makes the professor feel as if he is dreaming.

‘S-Sorry. I’ll close it right now.’

Before Chanyeol could even move to close the door, the student was already reaching out to him, hand releasing the other leg of his leggings. ‘I mean- you can come inside.’ Baekhyun said. The older man’s ear is ringing and he isn’t sure if he’s hearing the right thing but he’s sure he is. 

It’s like the all confident and hot demeanored Chanyeol disappeared into thin air and was replaced with a virgin teenager as he dumbly went inside the car, closing the door behind him. Baekhyun moved further to his right and continued taking off the other part of the leggings as if the older man wasn’t there.

‘Baekhyun, what are we doing?’ Chanyeol spluttered out the question and the smaller guy felt a bright red tint spreading on his face to the tip of his ears and down to his neck. 

‘I-Isn’t this what you want?’ The student said and Chanyeol’s eyes widened.

‘What do you mean?’ Chanyeol said, fully facing the man now. It’s such an odd scene, a professor and his student in the back of the taller man’s car, with the younger one wearing nothing but a shirt and his undergarment. 

‘You were very handsy and observant earlier and I-I’m pretty sure you didn’t really invite me to change here for the reason that you will take me home…’ Baekhyun said and turned to the other. His legs were shy, kept closing and opening and his hands were fidgeting on his sides but his eyes were determined. Like it’s certain. 

‘So you don’t want me?’ Baekhyun blurted out and Chanyeol was quick to put his hands in the front and shake them at the student’s face.

‘No! I mean… Just fucking come here.’ Chanyeol said and grabbed Baekhyun’s right hand, tugging him up. The student was surprised at how strong the pull was, he was scared his arm would be pulled out of its socket. He didn’t mind it as he straddled Chanyeol’s lap.

Chanyeol’s hand came up to the back of the smaller one’s neck, pulling it and slamming their lips together, feeling two small hands settle themselves on his broad shoulders. 

‘Mhmm…’ A delicious whimper was released by Baekhyun as he felt those plump lips that he has been looking at for the past month press themselves against his own. The muscles underneath his hands are tense because of the kiss so he let his hands stroke them continuously, feeling triumphant when he felt it turn lax under his touch. 

Chanyeol’s hand is already on the back of Baekhyun’s thigh, as if he’s supporting the younger one. He honestly doesn’t give a care anymore if they get seen. It is unlikely for them to be caught since Chanyeol’s car is parked far away from the other teacher’s cars but there’s still a possibility. That possibility is making their little occasion more intense. 

The lack of experience is visible on Baekhyun’s movements but Chanyeol couldn’t give a single fuck about it. He’s kissing those lips that he’s been dreaming about for weeks and there’s no way he’s gonna give a damn if Baekhyun is sloppily responding to his movements.

The two hands on Chanyeol’s shoulders traveled up until they’re holding his jaw. Baekhyun doesn’t want him to pull away and the older man doesn’t plan on it. Instead, he took it as a signal to push his tongue inside the hot little mouth.

It’s wet and hot inside Baekhyun’s mouth, sweet as if the student just ate a dessert before kissing Chanyeol like this. He licked the roof of the mouth and their tongue swayed to fight over dominance but Chanyeol will not let Baekhyun win. Instead, waited until Baekhyun’s tongue darted out and he wrapped his lips around the muscle, making Baekhyun whine and push his hips forward. 

When he did that, Chanyeol felt a little hardness on his lap and that’s when he realized that Baekhyun is hard on top of him. He settled down his hands on the student’s hips, pushing his hips down and moving it back and forth so that he’s manipulating Baekhyun to grind on him. 

Baekhyun pulled away and tossed his head back, letting out a moan as he arched his back and grinded his hips on his own. 

Chanyeol doesn’t like it when that sweet mouth pulls away for far too long so he tugged Baekhyun and pressed their lips together again, this time- the student’s hands roped itself on Chanyeol’s dark locks.

‘Fuck…’ The professor was the one who pulled away this time, loving it when Baekhyun’s grip on his hair got tighter. Baekhyun used his hair as leverage to moan like a little slut while grinding his rock hard cock on Chanyeol’s thigh that’s getting wetter and harder each second that passes by.

Baekhyun pulled away from the kiss and looked down, putting his hand over Chanyeol’s bulge and palmed it, undoing the zipper and with difficulty, undid the button. 

‘Take this off…’ Baekhyun murmured and Chanyeol lifted his hips up to slide down his expensive pants to the joint of his knees. Immediately, Baekhyun got back on top of his lap and pushed their rock hard cock together, grinding and throwing his head back as he moaned loudly at the relief.

The friction of their undergarments is something so deliciously good. Baekhyun’s confidence is through the roof and Chanyeol is loving it. He’s inexperienced but Chanyeol already knows that he’s gonna do such a good job on taking his cock later on. 

‘Can you kneel on the floor?’ Chanyeol asked and Baekhyun looked down at him confused as to why the professor was asking if he could kneel on the tiny car floor.

‘I-I don’t think so.’ Baekhyun felt Chanyeol pushing him away gently and then made him sit down on his spot. The student now looked up to the older man with his doe eyes. Chanyeol is so sick for liking how his cock is standing up proudly in front of the smaller one who’s looking too innocent for the situation. 

‘Give me your mouth.’ Chanyeol spoke gruffly and he felt a little smirk being formed on the corner of his lip as Baekhyun’s eyes shone at the idea, immediately diving forward to wrap his hand around the thick girth. The professor released a hiss when small warm hands wrapped itself around his cock.

Baekhyun collected his spit, lathering it all over the huge cock and stroking his cock with both of his hands. One hand is definitely not enough to stroke it. He wrapped his lips around the head, pulling away and pressing the tip of his tongue on the slit, kissing the tip and then put his mouth around it again. 

The younger guy is doing the bare minimum but moans are already being pulled out of Chanyeol’s throat. He has to hunch over because he’s very tall but the professor doesn’t care about that at this point, all he could feel is Baekhyun sucking the head of his dick like his life depends on it. Unlike how Baekhyun kisses, the way he gives a blowjob isn’t inexperienced. He knows what he’s doing.

He put both of his hands on Chanyeol’s hips and took in the man’s cock, down his throat until his lips and nose were touching his skin. Chanyeol threw his head back and almost hit the roof of the car, groaning loudly as Baekhyun looked at him with watery eyes. His throat is closing on his cock, as if he’s trying to mold it to the shape of his dick. 

‘Fuck, you’re good at this. Better than how you give kisses.’ Chanyeol said and tangled his hand on Baekhyun’s hair, gripping it- making the little one whine around his shaft. Baekhyun took it out of his mouth and pumped it with his left hand, smiling at Chanyeol.

‘Kisses on the cock is better than kisses on the lips.’ 

Chanyeol groaned and pulled his hair back, making Baekhyun look up at him. ‘You’re fucking filthy. How many cocks have you taken in the mouth of yours?’ Chanyeol asked. He didn’t expect Baekhyun to be like this, to be so enticed with the idea of giving him a head- not expected from someone who looks like he can’t drop a plate but then again you shouldn’t judge someone from their looks. Baekhyun could look like an innocent virgin but he could also take anyone’s cock down his throat like it’s nothing.

‘A lot. But this one’s the best.’ He said and stroked Chanyeol’s cock tightly, making the older one groan again.

‘You’ll never be able to take another’s cock without thinking of mine. Open your mouth.’ Chanyeol said and put both of his hand on Baekhyun’s hair, pushing his cock inside the awaiting mouth and fucking it roughly. The student choked, not expecting it but immediately relaxed his throat, letting Chanyeol fuck his mouth as if it’s his hole. 

Chanyeol must have liked it, too much in Baekhyun’s opinion because he can taste the precum dripping from the man’s cock. 

‘You don’t know how hard it is not to imagine this while in class. I had to look away from you every time or else I’ll ask you to get down on your knees in front of everyone.’ Chanyeol murmured out, panting really hard. 

‘Look at me more then tell me to suck you off in front of everyone. I wouldn’t mind.’ Baekhyun said and Chanyeol gave a dry chuckle. 

A freak. Baekhyun is a freak and Chanyeol loves it.

‘Or you could bend me over on your desk. Push my legs up and show them how flexible your class made me.’ Baekhyun said and grinned up at the man who chuckled again. 

‘You’d love that, wouldn’t you?’ Chanyeol said and Baekhyun grinned again. 

‘Stand up.’ Chanyeol said and sat down, watching as Baekhyun did what he told him to do. Baekhyun stood up and let out a little “ah” when Chanyeol made him face the front, the little one hovering over the console. Baekhyun’s ass is on display only for Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol didn’t ask for the smaller one’s opinion, just blatantly spread open the two plump and pale globes, little pink hole fluttering at Chanyeol as if telling him to have a taste of it already.

‘Wait…’ Baekhyun said and looked back at Chanyeol who stopped. 

‘What?’

‘D-Don’t finger me or anything. I don’t want to take your cock.’ Baekhyun said and Chanyeol felt confused. Isn’t that what Baekhyun wants? 

‘Don’t jump to conclusions. Wouldn’t it be better if I take your cock on your bed?’ Baekhyun smirked at his professor who only ignored what he said, ignoring the panic that went over his head for a second.

Chanyeol dove in and licked a fat stripe up Baekhyun’s hole, the ring of muscle clenching as the air cooled down the wetness on it. Chanyeol’s vice grip on his hips hurts but he doesn’t care, all of his attention is focused on the tongue teasing his pussy. 

Baekhyun unconsciously pushed back to Chanyeol’s tongue, whining when the man kept pulling away. 

A loud slap echoed inside the tight space followed by Baekhyun’s slutty high-pitched moan. Chanyeol admired the large handprint of his on Baekhyun’s ass, doing the same on the left one and warmed it up making the student hiss.

He grabbed Baekhyun by the hips and roughly pulled him close and pushed his tongue inside the sweet hole. 

‘Oh.’ Baekhyun moaned loudly when he felt the older man’s wide tongue pushing pass his rim. His nails are making white streaks on the expensive leather seats and his little cock is making a mess on the glove compartment, his precum leaking all over it like a bitch in heat..

The best thing is, Chanyeol is making little noises, humming lowly and the vibration sends utter pleasure to the younger man. His hole kept clenching on Chanyeol’s tongue, sucking it in. The professor enjoys this, loves the fact that the confident Baekhyun a while ago is now being deduced to whiny mess with just his tongue. 

Baekhyun gripped his cock with his hand, stroking it fast as Chanyeol played with the little hole, spitting on it and then pushing his tongue inside like he’s playing. It’s as if the flavor of his hole changes every time Chanyeol eats it out, like it’s getting sweeter and he’s getting addicted to it.

Baekhyun let out a loud moan, almost a scream when a certain movement of Chanyeol’s tongue hit his prostate, sending him over the edge. He creamed all over the glove compartment and his hand, whining in oversensitivity as Chanyeol didn’t stop eating him out.

‘So messy…’ Chanyeol said and pulled him up, careful not to hit his head. Baekhyun’s ears are ringing, his stomach keeps clenching and his penis is still clenching because he isn’t over his high yet. 

Chanyeol settled him down across his lap, so he is facing the window. He didn’t know what the older one was doing until he felt friction on his thighs. Chanyeol pushed his cock in between his thighs and put his ankles together. 

‘O-Oh god…’ Baekhyun moaned at the friction that was rubbing on his little cock, looking down on the line between his thighs and saw a huge cock pushing in and out of it.

‘I don’t want a gap between these… I want them thicker and I want them meatier, it’ll feel so good around my cock.’ Chanyeol said and moaned, feeling the skin of his cock being moved because of the tight flesh. 

Baekhyun is panting just by looking at it, he looks at Chanyeol’s face and sees how good the man is feeling. He pressed their lips together and the older man groaned when he felt Baekhyun’s palm pressing on the head of his cock each time it peaked out. 

‘I’ll mark these thighs up, baby… So you know they’re mine every time you look at them. You’ll remember these very scene every time you look down.’ Chanyeol said and Baekhyun moaned at how dirty Chanyeol’s words are. 

They flipped over, Baekhyun now has his knees pressed down on the leather seats, facing the back while Chanyeol is once again hunched over standing up. He crossed Baekhyun’s ankles and pushed his thighs tighter, shoving his cock between those meaty flesh again and fucking it roughly.

The student could only moan, his balls are being rubbed by Chanyeol’s cock and it feels so overwhelming and good. He could imagine how rough and fast Chanyeol is already just by this. His small hole would be so sore after the older man is done with him.

Chanyeol's pelvis is hitting his ass, his balls slapping on the back of his thighs and he never knew it’ll feel this good. The professor moaned raspily, his cock twitching as he got closer and closer to his climax. 

After a few moments, Chanyeol came all over Baekhyun’s thighs and the seat, white streaks of cum standing out on the black material. He groaned and kept bucking his hips until his high was finished. 

Both of them are panting, Chanyeol rolled down the window so a little air would come in. Baekhyun took the initiative and asked if Chanyeol kept a tissue or wipes inside and Chanyeol pointed at the glove compartment. 

He opened it and pulled out a pack of wipes and cleaned himself and the car up. It’s such a lewd thing for Baekhyun cause he’s half naked right now but Chanyeol only had the decency to pull down his pants halfway.

‘Strap yourself in. I’m taking you home.’ Chanyeol said and exited the car, walking over to the driver’s seat and put his seatbelt on after he composed himself. 

‘What are we gonna do?’ Baekhyun asked, putting on the pants that Chanyeol gave him, not bothering to clean up his stuff at the back. 

‘You told me earlier that you want to do it on my bed. That’s what we’re gonna do.’ Chanyeol said and started the engine of the car, looking so hot in his suit as if he didn’t just fuck Baekhyun’s thighs.

‘But you said earlier in the class that you have somewhere to be… You said you hate being late.’ Baekhyun said and put on his seatbelt.

‘I hate being late. But I don’t hate skipping.’ Chanyeol said and dro ve to his apartment. 

Throughout the journey, Baekhyun prepared himself for what was about to happen. Once they got to Chanyeol’s apartment- he got thrown into the bed and his clothes were immediately taken off. 

Chanyeol took off all of his clothes too, shining Baekhyun with that packed abs of his. If they have more time, the student will take his time licking that up and worshiping it.

The professor didn’t waste any time and fingered Baekhyun, roughly and fastly pushing his fingers in and out of the winking hole. Baekhyun’s face is pressed up against the soft pillow, concealing his moans as his little pussy gets wrecked by three long and thick digits. 

Chanyeol pulled out his fingers and spat on the gaping hole, grabbing a condom on the nightstand and covered his dick with it, pouring lube to make it easier for Baekhyun to take his cock.

The first push had Baekhyun whining highly, his eyes shutting as Chanyeol didn’t stop until Baekhyun was filled to the hilt. He barely gave the student the time to adjust to his cock and started fucking him, skin-slapping sounds erupting from the movement.

‘Fuck fuck! Sir…’ Baekhyun moaned and Chanyeol snorted, biting his lip when the hole clenched around him. The professor fucked the little student until Baekhyun forgot his name, only moaning and screaming Chanyeol’s name as the man’s cockhead hit his prostate.

‘Oh Mr. Park.~’ Baekhyun sluttily moaned. The bed is creaking loudly because of Chanyeol’s movements, the headboard hitting the wall as he drives Baekhyun up the sheets with his thrusts. 

Baekhyun’s hard cock rubbed against the sheets and he pathetically came with just that, screaming Chanyeol’s name and clenching around him.

Chanyeol moaned and came inside the condom after a particular push, falling down on top of the student after that. 

The air is hot and both of them are dripping sweat but they don’t give a single damn about it. The taller man pulled out and tied the condom before chucking it to the bin, laughing when he saw Baekhyun about to fall asleep because of tiredness.

‘Don’t fall asleep on me, Baekhyun.’ Chanyeol said, laying down his head on the white pillows. 

‘But I’m tired… How are you not tired? Wait, you’re a PE teacher and you’re fit- of course you wouldn’t be.’ Baekhyun said as a matter of fact and Chanyeol shrugged. 

‘A lawyer too.’ Chanyeol added and Baekhyun frowned. 

‘What?’

‘What?’

‘What do you mean a lawyer too?’ Baekhyun asked, still laying down on his front on Chanyeol’s warm, soft and big bed. 

‘I’m a lawyer. I have a Juris Doctor Degree. Education is only my secondary.’ Chanyeol said and Baekhyun’s eyes widened, blinking at the man in front of him. Chanyeol put his hand underneath his head, laughing at the surprised look on Baekhyun’s face.

‘I have a masteral degree in education and I have a juris doctor degree. In fact, I had to be at a client’s celebration party cause we won a case. I’m also currently getting a doctoral degree in nursing as of the moment. What about it? I have a lot of time.’ Chanyeol shrugged and Baekhyun propped himself up on his elbows.

‘But you’re young! How could you have done all of that?’

‘Baekhyun, I’m not young.’

‘Yes you are! You’re just 28…’ 

‘Did I ever tell my age in class? No I didn’t.’

‘But… you look like you are…’ Baekhyun said and Chanyeol chuckled.

‘Looks can be deceiving.’ Chanyeol only replied and Baekhyun cannot believe his ears in the next few sentences. 

‘How old are you then?’ 

Chanyeol turned to his side and looked at Baekhyun intently.

‘Baekhyun, I’m 34.’

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this hehe <3 I have more stories in my twitter (@hunniesfw), check it out if you want. This originally posted there. Leave comments on my cc.
> 
> curiouscat.me/hunniesfw


End file.
